In the U.S., over 120,000 patients are in need of an organ transplant. It has been reported that only about 28,000 people received organ transplants organs in 2012 in the U.S. As a result, an average of 18 patients will die each day awaiting an organ transplant. Furthermore, the economic burden of kidney dialysis while awaiting transplant is significant, costing nearly $40 billion dollars a year in the U.S. alone.
Organs recovered from living donors and those donated after brain death (DBD) (also referred to as “heartbeating donation” (HBD)) represent controlled situations where organs can be carefully exposed and cooled immediately at the time of recovery. This rapid cooling allows the highest preservation of function. Donation after cardiac death (DCD) (also referred to as “non-heartbeating donation” (NHBD)) represents a growing source of organs but presents unique challenges with regard to adequately preserving organ function just prior to transplant.
Organs (e.g., kidneys) from all donor types are susceptible to warm ischemia, which is caused by reduced blood flow or the cessation of blood flow to organs and can result in significant loss of organ function. DCD donors are particularly susceptible to rather long warm ischemia times compared to DBD donors because DCD donors can experience relatively long periods of low blood pressure that is inadequate for organ perfusion prior to actual cardiac death, such as after the DCD donor is removed from life support. Needless to say, maneuvers that expedite cardiac death are prohibited. Moreover, in order to ensure that brain damage after cardiac arrest is irreversible, transplant teams must wait a predetermined time period prior to commencing the procedure for removing an organ from the DCD donor. This time period typically is referred to as a “no-touch” time period and on average is at least five minutes from the time of pronounced cardiac death. Consequently, warm ischemia times of about 10-40 minutes have been documented for DCD donors. As a result of these delays, warm ischemia can result in significant loss of organ function.